Your Remarkable Markings
by kay-and-ki
Summary: Dedicated to Jinxthesorceress, Raven had fun while it lasted at her “birthday” party, but didn’t enjoy her childhood, her birthday, or her past last fight with Slade. Now she's on sooo much stress! RobRae No flames. R
1. Default Chapter

Your remarkable markings

Dedicated to Jinxthesorceress, Raven had fun while it lasted at her "birthday" party, but didn't enjoy her childhood, her birthday, or her past last fight with Slade. Now she's on sooo much stress. Rae/Rob

Chapter #1 These markings, these bleeding tears

Robin placed a hand on Raven's shoulder soon after the party. "You OK? I'm sure it's the end for Slade."

Raven glances down at her palms, Two red markings appear, "No…" Her eyes quiver in fear… "It's just the beginning…"

Robin's eyes narrow as she looks at him with dreadful tears… "Sorry." She turns away and heads for her room.

The rest of the titans were cleaning and picking up trash from after the big bash. Cyborg dropped in right by Robin, "You OK man?"

He shook his head down, "I have to talk to Raven." He follows in her invisible tracks to her room, far behind so she does not suspect anything.

The door was locked to her nightmaring room. Raven's hands shook as she glanced at them, but her vision turned unclear as tears started to form. They fell into her palms, when she opened them again; she thought she saw them turn red. _What's wrong with me? Are my eyes bleeding the truth? That can't be the future! It's not real! _She squeezed her eyes tight, but opened them again. She gasped at what she saw. She thought she saw Slade in them! He appeared again in them, she heard his voice, unclearly; but she could tell what he was saying. "Your time's running out… The future is coming soon… The future is near…" She grabbed a pin and raised it above the tears on her hand. She heard him laugh; manically.She threw her hand with the pin down on the tear. More tears came out, shattering her essence of joy in making his face disappear; for that she is now bleeding in her birthmarks. "No…" the cut wasn't too big at least. She ran into her bathroom. She wrapped a tourniquet around it, around the thumb, down the center, around the other fingers, down the center again; and around the wrist. She looked up into the mirror and jumped as she thought she saw Slade. She turned around to make a high kick, but a green gloved hand stopped her.

"Raven…" Robin's eyes in shock than narrow down.

Sorry for the short chaps fans! But I am also working on my other story and am very busy with it now.

Congrats! I am now also a Rob/Rae fan now.


	2. Hooded Secrets

Chapter #2 Hooded Secrets

"Are you alright?" Robin said.

"Sorry." Raven hunched quickly away, so that he could not see the tears.

"Raven I can tell you're crying, you can't hide it." She heard the deep dark voice as she looked into the bathroom mirror again. HE was still there.

Robin reached out to cup her shoulder, but Raven's scared emotions shocked him on accident. She exploded the mirror, the toilet, the windows, and the floor started to crack. Her blackness fury started to spread everywhere! But then, it paused, and sucked all back into Raven, harshly, so much that it shocked herself. Raven fell unconscious but Robin caught her. Her face seemed bruised from somewhat, and tear stained. Robin's eyes narrowed. He glanced towards her bed as he finally got to his feet carrying her to it. Robin laid Raven down and took off her cloak, and tucked her into the bed.

He grasped her hand and kneeled down beside the bed, to tired to get up, to shocked, he couldn't. He rested his head upon Raven's and slept with her, peacefully.

Robin awoke facing Ravens swirled gothic clock next to her bed. It was 9:00. He noticed that his head was no longer on Raven's head but on her pillow. He jumped and looked around the room for her, but there wasn't a sight of her, and he noticed her cloak was gone. He ran into the main room. He spotted her meditating with a cup of tea next to her. Her hood was pulled over her face, almost completely, only showing her lips. Robin smiled and decided to walk to her.

"Hi-" Robin was interrupted by a cracked sound. He glanced at the cup as it was cracking and started to glow. "I am sorry if I interrupted you Raven. I just wanted to see if you felt better." Robin started towards the tables, until. "No, Robin, It's OK. You can stay, I am just a little jumpy. You kind of startled me because everyone else was still asleep, so I wanted to do some silent meditation. It's OK, though." Raven got up as the cup floated with her. It started to fix itself in its glowing. She walked past Robin with her head down.

"I like the way you're wearing your cloak today, makes you look even darker, and more mysterious. She past him more and raised her head, her hood slipped a little bit back, showing her face how it rarely looks with a hood. She was blushing, with her eyes wide a little bit. There was bandages around her neck. She smiled, put her head back down to her chest and walked out.

more comin' soon


End file.
